


just some moments i thought ab while on a coffee rush

by Vansuser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cottage core lesbians, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vansuser/pseuds/Vansuser
Summary: Just as the title says lmao, it’s gay btw
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**just some moments i thought ab while on a coffee rush**

The sun glazed everything in honey tones as she crouched down in the meadow, gingerly picking more wildflowers. She hoped the sight of the bouquet that grew in her hands would make her lover smile. The brink of night hovered gently as the sun set and the moon started smiling over the edges of treetops. The sounds of day slipped away and turned to nocturne as she picked her last flower of the night. Stars speckled the sky, but were slowly being concealed by dense clouds. She traced back to their cottage, knowing her Lover was waiting. Her boots sank slightly with each step, the ground damp with settled rainwater. The distance home diminishing as she smelled herbs and legumes; supper in tow. Weaving through the path, the clearing almost felt as though the foliage had opened its arms and handed her back to her world. She stepped out of her shoes, careful not to braise the flowers she was still holding.

Inside, she could hear Lover sing to herself. She heard the clank of the wooden spoon hit the copper pot as Lover stirred. She smiled to herself, not wanting to disturb her love, but yearning to present her tiny flowers. The aroma of the soup drew her to the kitchen, where she leaned against the doorway, just taking _her_ in. Lover, stood on her soles, her head swaying to her song, dress flowing and billowing with a breeze. She took in the effortless dance and felt like she could just stand and stargaze forever. She doesn’t though. She calls out to her love in a wisp. Lover turns, face lit up.

_Did you enjoy your walk?_

Although she’s asked this almost every evening, it doesn’t expire. Her eyes crinkled as she beamed, telling Lover she’s brought her these! Displaying the wildflowers in her hand. Her lover took them, though her fingers lingered, wanting to hold onto Lover a bit longer as their hands exchanged the arrangement. Lover left the soup to sit while she sat and opened her book to press them into. The young flowers flattened and stuck themselves onto the pages. Lover set the book back on the table, thanking her for the lovely flowers. Lover stood, turning to her. Her cheeks aglow, as she and her lover basked in each other. Lover takes her face in her hands, as gentle as if she were holding the moon.

Gravity sent Lover to her nose first; placing a peck on its tip. Her nose scrunching up in reaction, but the deepened crinkles in her eyes and the dips of her dimples betrayed her. With that, a soft giggle escaped Lover’s lips. And then it’s gravity that has brought Lover to her cupid’s bow, bottom lip brushing lightly against her top. It was gravity that brought her to her love’s lips, that brings her hands to her lover’s hips, gently pressing into the fabric of the dress. It was gravity that was the only thing holding them from floating away in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain showered overhead, making little pittering sounds on the roof. _Pings_ and _pongs_ relayed each time a raindrop leaked from the ceiling into the various pots scattered around the house. The rain made things cooler, muted, muddled. The night dimmed life, subdued them. But tonight it was the opposite. Instead, the night started a slow roar. The buzz floating in their midst while she held Lover’s hand as they made their way back to their bedroom. 

They had a slow-moving life. One that the snails on the windowsill did not mind to be part of. One the outside world felt context coexisting with. Slow, gentle, but never dull; never really lacking in any aspect. _Perfectly mundane_. They were rooted in peace, growing and basking in goodness, just like the plants outside. She recognised this and appreciated it a bit more each day. Her lover had swayed from kitchen table to sink, carrying the dishes of dinner back and forth. She had put out most of the candles by the time her lover had cleared the table. They met underneath the doorway to retreat to their room. They trailed back, giggling with each other about the way the buckets panged. They paused for a moment to listen to what would usually go overlooked as white noise. One particular _ping_ sent her lover into a back-bending laugh. The way she watched her lover throw her head back in hilarity, one would have thought it was the first time all over again. Her mouth turning up at the ends, breath paused in her chest; smitten. 

The night blued as the rain continued its performance. She pulled the pyjama over her head, the fabric rolling to the floor, stopping short somewhere on the way. Lover was nearby, only a bit out of arms reach, pulling her own nightgown overhead. Lover’s hair dripped wet from washing, adding to the chorus of water droplets hitting the home's different surfaces. As the pyjama went over Lover's form, her hair began to soak the fabric. She stepped over, closing the gap between the two and pulled her lover’s remaining locks out from underneath the pyjama. She brushed her fingers over her lover’s nape, feeling the way heat was emitting. She smelled Lover’s rose soap. It surrounded her, the aura overwhelming in the way that could only be summed as hypnotic. Her fingers never left her nape as her lover turned her head towards her. She wasn’t sure if the rosy tinge that befell her love’s cheeks were from bathing or from her own touch, but either way, it made her eyes flicker and her chest falters. Her fingers traced upwards, softly, slowly, reaffirming familiar spaces stayed familiar. Rediscovering new and old bumps on Lover’s skin that made her whole. Going up, her fingers found the veins that helped the blood rush to her lover’s cheeks and lingered as she gazed upon them. Lover’s eyes never left hers as her fingers moved to her strong pulse-point. She was ever so lightly touching her lover and yet the pulse was relentless. She felt the holes being bored into her as Lover’s stare reigned over her. Her hands reached up to her jaw, pulling her in, their lips locking. It was a funny juxtaposition- how kissing Lover was like breathing but proceeded to take her breath away each time. This was habit; the kiss that blossoms into more. Ever so slowly, taking root where they stood, then sprouting a bit into something a bit more passionate. A murmuring buzz, a rumble that crescendoed into something much more dynamic. Lover’s hands tangled in her hair, pulling softly on her roots. Her thumbs prodded against Lover’s jawline, pressing into her lover’s skin as her hands made way to find new places to explore. The tentative touches now distance and something else takes over. The switch from gentle presses and prods eventually pacing into clutches and grasps.

The room was rather bright for midnight, desire and moonlight illuminating it. The window was open, allowing the night breeze to send the curtains billowing. Billowing in the way Lover’s nightgown was as it sailed to the floor.


End file.
